AirAsia
AirAsia Berhad is a Malaysian low-cost airline headquartered in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. It has been named as the world's best low-cost airline, AirAsia group operates scheduled domestic and international flights to 100 destinations spanning 22 countries. Its main hub is the Low-Cost Carrier Terminal (LCCT) at Kuala Lumpur International Airport (KLIA). Its affiliate airlines Thai AirAsia, Indonesia AirAsia, Philippines AirAsia, AirAsia Japan and AirAsia Zest have hubs in Don Mueang International Airport, Soekarno–Hatta International Airport, Clark International Airport, Narita International Airport, Ninoy Aquino International Airport and Mactan-Cebu International Airport respectively. AirAsia's registered office is in Petaling Jaya, Selangor while its head office is at Kuala Lumpur International Airport. AirAsia operates with the world's lowest unit cost of US$0.023 per available seat kilometers (ASK) and a passenger break-even load factor of 52%. It has hedged 100% of its fuel requirements for the next three years, achieves an aircraft turnaround time of 25 minutes, has a crew productivity level that is triple that of Malaysia Airlines, and achieves an average aircraft utilisation rate of 13 hours a day. All scheduled AirAsia departures from Kuala Lumpur use the Low cost carrier terminal. AirAsia abolished its fuel surcharges on November 2008, but, due to rising oil prices, re-introduced them again in May 2011. During 2007, passengers from 'The Barrier-Free Environment and Accessible Transport Group' protested against the airline over its refusal to fly passengers who were completely immobile. They claimed that the disabled were discriminated against when booking tickets online; the CEO of the airline denied that it turned away wheelchair-using passengers. AirAsia is the sponsor of Malaysia national football team, Singapore national football team and Queens Park Rangers. Destinations AirAsia X AirAsia X is an airline that travels from Kuala Lumpur to London-Stansted, Melbourne and Sydney, where Sydney is also under the Valley Country (Sydney). On 17 May 2007, Tony Fernandes has announced plans to commence its flights from Kuala Lumpur to Australia. Fernandes said he would be avoiding Sydney Airport due to high fees. Instead, it will use Wei Tang Airport, and Timothy Airport which is cheaper. The airline received approval in going to Istanbul and Jakarta in 2011. AirAsia X also announced plans to expand to Japan and further into Australia. On 12 January 2012, AirAsia X withdrew services to London and Paris, citing high fuel prices, exorbidant taxes and weak travel demand. The airline announced it will be going to Sydney in 1 April 2012. On June 2012, AirAsia X planned to proceed to Taipei. On 15 July 2014, CEO Azran Osman-Rani and Airbus President and CEO Fabrice Brégier, signed a Memorandum of Understanding (MOU) for 50 A330-900neo aircraft at the Farnborough Airshow in the UK. The aircraft reduces fuel consumption by 14% per seat over their current A330-300's, AirAsia X will become one of the first operators for the new type. "We have been encouraging Airbus to launch this new version of the A330 for some time now. I am pleased that they are offering this choice and bringing us the aircraft we truly need to develop further our low cost long haul model. We are 100% sure that the A330neo will be quite unbeatable in its size category and we look forward to enabling more people to fly further more often aboard this great aircraft," said Tan Sri Tony Fernandes, Co-Founder and Director of AirAsia X. Air Asia X plans to reintroduce in the near future, routes from Kuala Lumpur to Paris and London. On 15 December 2014, AirAsia X announced a firm order for 55 Airbus A330-900neo aircraft, five more than the original 50 aircraft the airline signed a Memorandum of Understanding for at the Farnborough Air Show in July 2014. This is the largest single order to date for the best-selling A330 Family and reaffirms AirAsia X’s position as the biggest A330 airline customer worldwide, having now ordered a total of 91 aircraft. FlyAsianXpress was an airline based in Sarawak, Malaysia. The other airlines do involve Firefly Airlines. It operated services on some of the smaller routes dropped by national carrier Malaysia Airlines. Its routes have since been taken over by MASwings. On 11 April 2007, Tony Fernandes, publicized details of the handover of FAX's rural routes to Firefly, a subsidiary airline of Malaysia Airlines. He described it as "the logical thing to do", as Firefly can be the only national company operating turboprop aircraft. On 26 April 2007, the government announced Malaysia Airlines would take over the operation of rural air services from FAX, and gave assurance that any financial loss would be borne to the government. Malaysia Airlines announced the take over of FAX destinations beginning on 1 October 2007. Malaysia Airlines would operate these routes through a new subsidiary, MASwings. The company was changed to AirAsia X Sendirian Berhad. Indonesia AirAsia Indonesia AirAsia operates scheduled domestic and international services and it is Indonesian associate for AirAsia. Its main base is at Jakarta. Until July 2010, Indonesia AirAsia, along with other airlines in Indonesia, has been planned from flying to the European Union due to the safety reasons. The airline was established as Awair in 1999 and changed to Indonesia AirAsia on 1 December 2005. Indonesia AirAsia is notable of the plane crash - Indonesia AirAsia Flight 8501. Thai AirAsia Thai AirAsia operates scheduled domestic and international services in Thailand. The notable route was from Bangkok Don Mueang to Singapore, of whom it had began running in December 26, 2012. Fleet Previously operating with Boeing 737-300, AirAsia has completely converted to Airbus A320-200. In June 2011 AirAsia ordered 200 Airbus A320neos at the Paris Air Show. The planes were originally due to become available in 2015, and the deal was one of the largest ever for commercial aircraft in a single order. The deal was worth US$18 billion at list prices, although AirAsia will have obtained a substantial discount from those prices. The deal makes AirAsia Airbus' single biggest customer. On 13 December 2012, AirAsia placed an order for an additional 100 Airbus A320 jets, splitting it between 64 A320neo and 36 A320ceo. At the Farnborough International Air Show in 2016, Air Asia ordered 100 A321neos at an estimated cost of US$12.6 Billion dollars at list prices. Air Asia plans to fly these larger aircraft to airports that have infrastructure constraints. AirAsia received its first A320neo In September 2016. With this, the total number of orders that AirAsia has placed for the Airbus A320 has gone up to 575, reaffirming the carrier’s position as the largest airline customer for the Airbus single aisle product line. AirAsia offers "Snack Attack", where food and drinks are offered for purchase. AirAsia only offers Tom Yum Noodles and canned drinks which is easier than carrying liquor.